(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cellular phone capable of accommodating an electronic device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, personal mobile communication devices including cellular phones or PCS (personal communication system) phones have increased in use for communication, replacing wired telephones.
In these personal mobile communication devices, a battery pack composed of numerous battery cells is provided for a power supply. This battery pack is capable of repetitive recharging using a power supply of a car through hands free devices or by using an exclusive charger. A cellular phone is provided with a stable power supply by charging the battery pack.
Consumers appreciate cellular phones with various functions, such as a built-in MP3 player for playing music with a good sound quality, similar to that of compact discs.
However, when consumers want to only use an MP3 player, they must also take a cellular phone because they can""t detach the MP3 player from the cellular phone. Also, consumers who only have an MP3 player can""t attach it to a cellular phone, so they must buy a cellular phone with an MP3 player. A CPU (central processing unit) of a cellular phone needs to be installed with communication ports for communication between a cellular phone and an MP3 player.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cellular phone capable of accommodating an electronic device.
These and other objects are provided, according to the present invention, by a cellular phone with a battery pack capable of accommodating an electronic device.
In detail, a battery capable of accommodating an electronic device is attached to a cellular phone. A call processing part which controls sound transmitted by wireless communications, a detector which detects whether electronic devices are attached or detached, and a switch which controls transmission and reception of signals between a call processing part and an electronic device, are attached to the cellular phone.
A connector, which controls transmission and reception of signals between a cellular phone and an electronic device, and a battery, which provides the cellular phone and electronic device with a power supply, are attached to a battery pack.
An electronic device is one of an MP3 player, a personal information communication device, a bluetooth, and a memory card.
An MP3 player is composed of a memory part which records many MP3 files, a codec (coder-decoder) which converts signals of MP3 files in a memory part, and a controller which controls transmission of signals to a cellular phone through a connector.
A mike and speaker mixer which transmits sound from a call processing part to an MP3 player is attached to the cellular phone, and a transmitted sound from the mike and speaker mixer is recorded in a memory part.
An electronic device such as an MP3 player is attached to or detached from a cellular phone conveniently, information of an electronic device is displayed in a liquid crystal display of the cellular phone, and a consumer hears call messages or call records in MP3 files saved in an MM card or a flash memory, depending on the case.